


The Worse Day

by FletcherHQ



Category: We Bare Bears (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 11:26:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14893749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FletcherHQ/pseuds/FletcherHQ
Summary: Grizz has a dream about his death and finds it overwhelming





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Panda is not in this story he is off somewhere with charlie

It was a normal day for grizz until he had a bad dream.   
Ice Bear was asleep in his fridge when he heard screaming coming from grizz’s room. Ice got up and walked over to his brothers room and slowly opened the door. What Ice saw was heartbreaking, grizz was on the floor beside the bed violently shaking. Ice immediately ran over to grizz and put a arm under his neck and lifted him into a sitting position. Grizz is still shaking so ice pushes grizz’s face into his chest. Out of nowhere Grizz says i don't want to die.   
“Ice Bear Won’t let that happen but you have to calm down”  
Grizz all of a sudden started crying into ice bears chest saying things like i don’t want to die or i will always love you. Grizz then proceeds to say i don’t want you to leave stay please.   
“Ice Bear won’t leave you.”  
“because ice bear love you.”  
Grizz starts to say in a shaky voice   
“your….all... i….have..panda left us.”  
“please don’t hurt me please please.”  
All of sudden grizz starts to shake harder and tries to get out of ice bears hold but can’t.  
“no, no, no ice bear would never hurt you.”  
“calm down go to sleep and never wake up in the morning” Grizz slowly stops shaking and is just hyperventilating, but that slows down to. I... am sorry ice says grizz in a scared voice.  
“Ice Bear thinks no need to apologize.”  
“your my brother and i will take care of you.”  
Ice tries to get up but grizz wont let him go.   
Ice bear accepts that grizz neads him and will stay the whole night if necessary. Eventually Grizz fell asleep on Ice’s shoulder. Ice grabbed a pillow put it on his chest pushed grizz onto it and covered up with him to let grizz get some sleep.


	2. The Slightly More Worse Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grizz startes to come to his senses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second chapters. Enjoy this is a bit more blood.

When Ice Bear woke up Grizz was gone. Ice jumps out of the bed and looks through the entire cave but didn’t find a trace. That’s when Ice remembered the shed and raced outside. He opened the door slowly to find Grizz with a Knife and bleeding. “He cut his wrists, thankfully he didn’t cut upwards” Said Ice Bear. Ice rushes in the house and gets the bandages, alcohol and a needle and thread. As Ice gets back and sits down beside him he starts saying to let him die.  
“Ice Bear refuses.”  
As Ice starts putting the alcohol Grizz Starts to cry, but not because it hurt but something else. He was looking in the corner of the room like there was a murderer. He then proceded to stitch his wounds.  
Grizz started yelling and screaming like he was a different type of pain. Ice Bear then starts to sit down next to him and started to put his hand on his shoulder. Suddenly Grizz shot into a corner.   
“Ice Bear Brother.”  
“Ice Bear not your enemy.”  
Grizz’s eyes turned from a light gray to black.   
“Ice.” Said Grizz in a scared voice.   
Grizz gets up and goes to Ice and hugs him. Ice returns the embrace. Gruzz whispers “i thought i would never get out of that place, i missed you.   
“Ice Bear missed you to.”  
“Ice Bear curious what did you dream.”  
“nothing important.”  
“Ice Bear has a high doubt.”  
“please don’t make me talk about it”  
“Ice Bear won’t make you it your choice.”  
“Ice Bear thinks it will make you feel better.”  
“if i tell you, i don’t think you can understand how it felt.”  
“Ice Bear will try.”  
Grizz was about to say something when he stopped. His eyes started to water snd then started screaming and threw ice against a wall. He then yelled,  
“I WILL NOT ACCEPT DEATH!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter tommorow or today depends when i start writing it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks For reading


End file.
